The present invention relates to a method for determining to which group a connection point forming part of an electrical installation belongs, wherein the electrical installation is divided into at least two groups, which are each connected to a distribution network via a fuse.
Such a method is generally known. Such a method must be applied when work has to be carried out for example in an older electrical installation, the configuration and the group arrangement of which is unknown, or when it is desired to have a correct diagram of the installation, possibly by order of the electricity board.
According to the method known up to the present, which must be performed by at least two persons, the group switches are switched off and on one by one by one person, while the other person verifies whether the voltage is cut off at the connection point being inspected. When the voltage is cut off, which is established by extinguishing of the lamps or a control lamp temporarily connected to the wall socket, a verbal message is passed to the first person at the meter panel. This person determines to which group the relevant connection point is connected and makes an appropriate note.
It will be apparent that this is a laborious and time-consuming procedure for which two workers are required. The chance of errors is also considerable, partly due to the verbal communication. While it is true that it is possible for one person to perform this method, this one person must then walk back and forth a great deal, which consumes a very great amount of time (considerably more than double).
The object of the present invention is to provide a method which can be performed in a shorter time and by only one person. The object of the present invention is likewise to provide a device which can be used in performing such a method.
This object is achieved by:
applying a signal at the connection point which is detectable at the location of the fuse; PA1 detecting the current flowing at the location of each fuse forming part of the installation; and PA1 transmitting to the user via an electrical indication signal the designation of the group in which a signal is detected. PA1 a detecting and measuring device which comprises a number of detection units, which number is at least equal to the number of groups forming part of the installation and wherein each detecting unit is provided with a detector for detecting the group, in which the signal applied at the connection point is detected, and wherein the detecting and measuring device is provided with a transmitter for transmitting an indication signal which indicates the group in which the signal is detected; and PA1 an indicating device which is provided with a receiver for the indication signal transmitted by the transmitter and with indicating means for indicating a designation of the group in which the signal is detected.
The present invention also provides a device for determining to which group a connection point forming part of an electrical installation belongs, wherein the electrical installation comprises at least two groups, which are each connected to a distribution network via a fuse, wherein the device comprises:
In the above stated method wherein the above mentioned device is preferably applied, it becomes possible for only one person to record the complete group arrangement of an electrical installation, wherein only one person is required and wherein the one person applies at the connection points the signals which are detected at the meter panel and wherein a feedback is made automatically to the person recording as to which group the connection point belongs at which the signal is applied. Time saving of a factor of four can be obtained by the method according to the present invention.